


One a.m.

by A_Potoo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff, Minimalism, Short & Sweet, Writing Exercise, adjectives what adjectives, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Potoo/pseuds/A_Potoo
Summary: "Are you just sitting there? What... oh, jeez. What happened to your face?""Nothing. Nothing happened."





	One a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> A dumb short I wrote because I thought it might be interesting to limit myself, as opposed to when working on my other current fic which requires ALL THE WORDS oh god why.  
> 
> 
> ooOOOoo

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ."

"Good evening, Doctor Foster."

"What are you doing in the dark?! Oh my God. You scared the shit out of me."

"I do apologize."

"Are you just sitting there? What... oh, jeez. What happened to your face?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened."

"Right. You're just bleeding on my couch—Is that... are those...?"

"I can take care of it."

"There's dozens of them!"

"Do not concern yourself."

"Wait, I think I have manicure set in here somewhere."

"Like I said, I can—"

"Wow. Just wow. Stop it. Hold still."

"..."

"Loki..."

"..."

"Did you... did you _headbutt_ a cactus? Lean into the light."

"There may have been—ow!"

"Sorry! Sorry."

"I should like to keep both my eyes, if you don't mind. It's the only advantage I have over my brother at this point."

"I know, I know. I mean, that's not true! Lean the other way. You've got plenty of... good... Wow. How did you even manage this?"

"There may have been certain complications. While shape-shifting."

"..."

"What?"

"Just... You're always so graceful. I didn't think you were capable of fumbling."

"I... Sometimes it's... complicated."

"Mhm. Hold still, there's one right near your eye. Okay, stop flinching or I'm not helping you. Close your eyes."

"..."

"Got it. I... think... that's... it. No, there's one more. Look up."

"Doctor Foster, I—"

"You keep calling me that."

"It is your name."

"No, it's my title."

"How should I address you, then?"

"Call me by my first name like a normal person."

"...Jane."

"That's it. That's the last one, I think. Hold on, let me check."

"Jane."

"There could still be some in your hair."

"..."

"Um... Looks like... you heal right up... once they're out."

"...!"

"Oh my God. Oh my God, I am so sorry. I don't know why I did that. I shouldn't have done that. That's so inappropriate, I'm so sorry. It's one of those human things that we do. I know you don't—"

"Jane."

"—I know you don't like me that much, definitely not _that_ much, I'm gonna go now, I'm sorry."

"By the norns, woman... Jane."

"..."

"Do it again. Please."


End file.
